


Good for the Soul

by AlyaBug (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette is too good, Beautiful girlfriends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare, discussions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: A collection of Alyanette oneshots and drabbles. Some of them were posted in my other collection, but I wanted to collect my Alyanette oneshots and drabbles because I love them and there needs to be more purely Alyanette content.





	1. Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare,” Alya asked, propping her head up on her hands and leaning over the pile of pillows and blankets. 

“Truth.” Marinette was way too tired to do any of Alya’s elaborate dares. 

“Are you  _ actually _ over Adrien?” Alya narrowed her eyes suspiciously, unconvinced by her confession from earlier in the night. 

Marinette blushed and she hid her face behind a pillow. “I’m not like,  _ over him _ over him, but I like someone else more now, I think.” She couldn’t look at Alya when she said that. Her heart was beating too fast and she felt sick with nerves. This was even worse than with Adrien, because she was couldn’t just avoid Alya, not that she wanted to. Having a crush on your best friend was a special kind of torture, especially when you weren’t even sure if they liked girls. 

“Oh, really?” Alya eagerly squirmed closer. “Who? Tell me, tell me!” 

“ _ Oh no _ , it’s my turn.” Marinette sat up and leaned against the wall, hugging a pillow for comfort. 

“Fine!” Alya pouted. She looked so adorable like that, with her lower lip sticking out and her nose scrunched up and . . . 

Marinette tore her attention away from Alya’s face and focused on her own feet. She tried to get her breathing under control before she was able to ask the question. “True or Dare?” 

“Dare.” Of course. Alya  _ always  _ chose dare. 

“I dare you . . .” She chewed her lip thoughtfully. “I dare you to tweet . . . that Ladybug is super hot and you want to smooch her mouth.” The words were out of her mouth before she realized it and she mentally kicked herself. What what she doing?

Alya laughed, “Girl, you don’t need to dare me to say that. I’ll shout it to the world!” 

Marinette’s heart clenched.  Why did she say things like that? Was she joking. She was probably joking. Right? 

“Do you really want to kiss Ladybug?” Marinette asked through her dry mouth as Alya typed on her phone. 

“ _ Oh no _ you don’t.” She shook her head and put down her phone. “If I don’t get to ask questions out of the game than neither do you.” 

“I was just curious. . .” Marinette muttered, trying to calm herself. Alya was probably just joking around, like she always did. She was always telling Marinette how hot she was and how she would totally ‘tap that’. But she was just trying to complement Marinette in her own silly way. She didn’t mean anything by it. 

“Well, save your curiosity for your turn.” Alya grinned mischievously. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” There was nothing Alya could cook up that would be worse than confessing her feelings. 

“Damn girl. You’re really being tight lipped about this.” She leaned forward, and Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat. “I  _ dare _ you to tell me who you like.”

“That’s not how the game works!” Marinette scooted toward the corner of her bed, away from Alya.

“I know.” Alya laughed. “But I have to know!” 

“Well, too bad.” 

“Tell me!” Alya whined, putting her arms around her and pinning her down. “Please please please!” The similarity of the position to her recent daydreams made Marinette blush. “I’ll tickle you if you don’t tell me.”

“No.” Marinette felt her chest tighten. She couldn’t do this. Alya’s breasts pushed against her and she was so close, close enough to kiss. But she couldn’t tell her. It would ruin everything. She pushed Alya away, firmly. “Stop it Alya!”

Alya leaned back, hurt in her eyes. “Why don’t you want to tell me? I thought we told enough other everything.”

Marinette shook her head, not looking at her beautiful, funny, strong best friend. “Not this,” she whispered. 

“Why not?” There was a painful waver in her voice. “Do you not trust me?” 

Marinette wanted nothing more than to take Alya in her arms and kiss her until she never sounded like that again. “I trust you. I just . . . can’t.”

“Is it Nino?” Alya asked, desperately. “Because I told you there’s nothing between us. You don’t need to worry about me getting mad or anything.”

“It’s not Nino.” She curled up tighter, hugging her legs like she wanted to be hugging Alya.

“Then who is it?” Alya sounded like she was going to cry. “Who do you like that you feel like you can’t tell me? I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

“It’s you!” Marinette felt her heart sink with despair. The words were out and she couldn’t take them back. 

Alya didn’t say anything. The silence hang between them like a thick fog, almost tangible. Finally she spoke. “You have a crush on . . . me?”

There was no use denying it. “Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know? I’ve only really known for a few weeks, but it was it’s been longer than that.” She sighed, resting her forehead on her knees. “I realized that, for a while now, when I think of who I like, who I want to kiss and snuggle and hold hands with, it’s not actually Adrien that I think of. Not any more. It’s you.”

“Oh.” Alya said simply. It wasn’t often that Alya was speechless. In any other circumstance Marinette would be proud of herself. 

“I know you’re straight and don’t feel the same, so that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I don’t wanna mess up our friendship and --”

“I’m not straight.” Alya said, interrupting her. 

Marinette looked up then, confused. “What?”

“I’m not straight,” she repeated. “I’m bi.”

Marinette blinked. “But you’ve never mentioned it.”

“Neither have you!” 

She had a point. Why had she assumed Alya wasn’t interested in girls? Was it just old-fashioned heteronormativity? Possibly. 

“Oh,” she said, unintentionally mimicking Alya from a few moments before. 

“Yeah.” 

For the first time, Marinette let herself hope. “Truth or dare?” she asked. 

“Truth.” Alya said, a small smile on her lips. 

“Who do you like?” It was such a cliche question, but it suddenly meant so much. 

Alya’s smile widened, and Marinette’s heart suddenly felt full to bursting. “I have a crush on my best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette couldn’t breathe, much less speak, but she smiled, wide and full of all her love. 

“Truth or dare?” Alya asked quietly.

“Dare,” Marinette managed to croak out.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

That was a dare that Marinette was more than happy to partake in. 


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks Alya a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reposted from my general drabble collection.

“Where are we going?” Alya asked, laughing. She clung to Ladybug’s neck as she swung through the city.

“It’s a surprise. Keep your eyes closed.” Ladybug responded and Alya’s heart beat faster. She had an idea of why her girlfriend was taking her on a nighttime adventure, but she wasn’t sure. If she was right … .

She grinned against Ladybug’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

They landed a few moments later and Alya was nearly shaking with anticipation. Marinette couldn’t keep a secret from her to save her life, not since she found out she was Ladybug at least, and after what they had been discussing recently and the way she was acting… . .  

Alya was proud of her investigative skills. And now she was nervous to see if she was right.  

“You can open your eyes now.” Ladybug said.

Alya opened her eyes. They were on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. Soft blankets lay on the hard metal and their were small colored lights scattered around. In the center stood Marinette, untransformed. Alya could feel her eyes welling up.

“Alya, you’ve been my best friend for years.” Marinette spoke softly but seriously, looking into her eyes. “You were always there for me and always supported me and made me laugh. You always  _believed_  in me. You believed in me as Ladybug but you also believed in me as Marinette. You made me feel like I could do  _anything_  with you there supporting me. It took me longer than it should’ve to realize my feelings for you but the day I did was the happiest I’ve ever been. I still remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. I was  _so_  nervous.” She laughed and joyful tears started rolling down Alya’s cheeks as she laughed too. “When I’m with you, you make me feel so strong and beautiful and …  _loved_. I love you, Alya. I love you so much.” Marinette was crying now as she held up a small box and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

“Yesyesyes!” Alya exclaimed through her tears. She launched herself at Marinette and held her tight. “So much yes!”

They laughed and pressed their lips together in a wet, bumbling kiss. Alya kissed her damp cheeks and her nose and her forehead and finally her mouth again, both of them smiling so widely that it was barely more than pressing their mouths against each other.

“Oh, the ring!” Marinette exclaimed suddenly and pulled out the ring from the box. Alya had barely looked at it before in her excitement to kiss her girlfriend (fiancee!). It was beautiful. The exact ring she had gushed over months ago in the jewelry store. Marinette slipped it onto her finger and she laughed out of pure joy.

A sudden thought occurred to her as they sat down on the blankets. “I should have filmed it!” She wanted to watch Marinette’s speech a million times everyday so she would never forget a second of it.

“Way ahead of you, babe.” She pointed to a camera on a tripod that Alya hadn’t noticed. “I know you too well to not get it on camera.”

“You’re so amazing.” She kissed her fiancee(!) again, more passionately this time. “I love you so much.” She tangled her hand in Marinette’s dark hair and began kissing her neck.

Marinette laughed. “Better turn off that camera now rather than later.”

Alya grinned and leaned over to shut the camera off before turning back to the love of her life and pulling her towards her in a tight embrace.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also reposted from my general collection.

“Hey babe.” Alya sat down on the couch next to Marinette. Her wife snuggled up against her, that strange thoughtful look still on her face. “What’s up? Is something bothering you?”

Marinette blushed. “It’s nothing.”

Alya raise an eyebrow and turned to face her properly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s  _wrong_. . .” She sighed. “My coworker brought in her new baby today. . .”

Alya felt a warmth fill her chest at the idea of a cute little baby. “This was Renee and her little girl, right? Was she adorable?”

“So cute. I got to hold her and she had the cutest little hands and her face was so sweet when she laughed.” Marinette gushed but then stopped, abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” Alya intertwined her hands with her wife’s.

Marinette bit her lip. “I want one so bad.”

“Oh.” Alya suddenly felt winded. She wanted. . . a baby? Their baby?  

“I know we haven’t really talked about it, except in vague terms, and if you don’t want to think about it yet that's okay. I mean, we’re only 27 and that’s still pretty young and --” Alya cut off Marinette’s babbling with a kiss.

“I want one too.” She whispered, eagerly, watching the relief wash over Marinette’s face. “So much. God, I want to have a family with you so bad.” She kissed her again. “I can just imagine it. You, holding our baby. It would be such a beautiful sight.”

Marinette giggled. “And a few years later, little mini Alya running around, causing terror.”

“Hey, if they cause trouble, it would be your influence, not mine.” Alya laughed, pulling Marinette onto her lap.

“If you say so.” Marinette held her tight, smiling giddily. “Would you carry them? Or would I?”

“That is a practical consideration, isn’t it?” Alya said, thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t  _mind_ it, but I also think you would look so beautiful if you were pregnant.” She ran a hand over her flat stomach.

Marinette nuzzled her neck. “We could always have two. You carry one, I carry the other.”

“That might be good.” She kissed her, love and excitement pouring out of her. She didn’t realize how much she wanted this until that moment. She wanted to have a family with Marinette, raise their children, grow old, all of that. Her chest was going to burst with joy.

“One little Alya and one little Marinette,” Marinette whispered against her lips.

“Yeah,” Alya sighed. “They’ll be so beautiful.”

They sat there, bathed in the bliss of the future, arms intertwined. Eventually, Alya spoke again, thoughtfully.

“Do you think we could get Adrien to be the sperm donor?” she asked.

“Alya, no!” Marinette pulled away, looking horrified.

“Why not? He’s got great genes!” Alya pointed out. “Much better than some rando from a sperm bank.”

“It’d be weird! He’s our friend!” She paused for a moment, thinking it over. “Do you think he’d do it though?”


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hearts are joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but I really love it so I thought I would post it here. It is a little edited from the version posted on tumblr a while back.

Marinette laughed with joy as she walked into the crowded reception venue, arm in arm with her wife. 

Alya was her  _ wife _ ! 

She was tired and hungry and her feet her, but that fact had her bursting with energy. The wedding guests hugged and kissed both of them as they entered, cheering and laughing and congratulating them. 

“My new daughter!” Alya’s father exclaimed as he hugged Marinette and spun her around. 

Alya laughed and rolled her eyes. “Dad, stop!” But she was clearly too happy to even pretend to be embarrassed by her parent's actions. 

Marinette extracted herself from her new father-in-law and into the waiting arms of Adrien.

“I’m so happy for you, my Lady!” He hugged her tightly. Then she was hugging Nino, and then her mom, and her dad and then her aunt, and then Alya’s cousin and a few more people she wasn't even sure she knew.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Alya pushed herself through the crowd of people surrounding both of them. “Give me my wife back.”

Marinette laughed as Alya wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Marinette responded enthusiastically, hugging her new wife tightly. The crowd around them let out a collective  _ aww _ .

“Give us space and get us some food.” Alya commanded the crowd after they pulled apart. Their parents laughed and agreed. Escaping the crowd, the two newlyweds sat down in the corner with a pair of tired and happy sighs.

“Hey.” Marinette said, taking Alya’s hand in both of hers. She stared in awe at the shining band on her finger. It was so little and simple but it carried so much weight. They intertwined their fingers, their matching rings almost too shiny to be real. Everything felt almost to shiny and wonderful and perfect to be real. But it was.  

“Hey yourself.” Alya said, grinning and squeezing their joined hands. She was so beautiful. Her curls were piled on top of her head and had small white flowers woven in. Her form fitting dress was covered in intricate lace. It highlighted her soft curves and the white was a lovely contrast against her skin. And her smile held so much joy that it made Marinette want to cry and kiss her and laugh and hold her so tight that she would never let go.

“We’re married!” Marinette said giddily, barely believing it was true. They were sitting close, Alya’s legs almost covered up by the skirt of Marinette’s poofy ball gown. 

“I know!” Alya said, laughing. She leaned in and they kissed again, smiling against each other’s mouths.


	5. Kissing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette laments her lack of kissing experience and Alya offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that the "kissing lessons" trope would be perfect for Alyanette.

“So yeah, Pierre is a really good kisser but he was just too annoying. I had to dump him.” Alya said, leaning back in the chair. 

“What makes someone a good kisser?” Marinette wondered, propping her chin up on her hand. She always felt a little weird when Alya was talking about the guys she dated. She hadn’t kissed anyone (except for the time with Chat when Dark Cupid attacked, but she didn’t really count that) and she was embarrassed about her lack of experience. She had spent so long pining after Adrien while Alya dated around that the gap between their practical knowledge was comically large. 

Alya thought for a second. “I would say it’s probably the pressure? Like, some people just like press their faces against you and that’s not good. It has to be firm, but not, like, too much.” She smiled. “Also, what they do besides just the kiss is important. Like, with their hands and their bodies. A good kiss involved more than just the lips.”

“Like, boobs and stuff?” Marinette asked, biting her lip. The way Alya described kissing was very appealing. 

“That’s good too but not just that.” Alya smiled dreamily. “Like, hands on your hips or neck or in your hair. That’s all important.”

Marinette sighed. “That sounds nice. . .” she said wistfully. She imagined what it would be like to kiss someone and frowned. “I would be so bad at it. I’d totally get distracted and just flop around like a dead fish.” She threw herself down on the chaise, wiggling to demonstrate her analogy. 

Alya laughed. “You’d be fine. It’s a lot easier in the moment.”

“I hope so.” She turned on her side, pouting. “I don’t want to mess it up when I finally kiss someone.”

Alya tilted her head to one side, thoughtfully. “I could teach you, if you want?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Like, by telling me what to do or . . . ?” She wasn’t sure if Alya was suggesting what she thought she was. 

Alya shrugged, but there was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.  “I was thinking we could kiss and then I could give you pointers. It’s the best way to learn.” 

She had a good point. Marinette  _ did  _ want to be a good kisser once Adrien finally came around to her charms. But kissing Alya? She wasn’t going to pretend that she never thought about it. Alya  _ was  _ gorgeous after all. But she didn’t want it to be weird. Alya seemed pretty nonchalant about it, so maybe it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Alya kissed a lot of people. She just had to make sure she didn’t make it weird. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Alya said, hesitantly. “I just thought that it might --”

“I want to!” Marinette blurted. She knew her face was bright red and her heart was beating quickly. Were they actually going to do this? 

Alya smiled. “Okay, so stand up. It would be easier standing up.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her up. Marinette hoped her hands weren’t as sweaty as they felt. 

“Is there anything I should do?” She asked, biting her lip nervously. 

Alya full lips curled into a soft smile and Marinette’s heart clenched as she realised that she was going to kiss those pretty lips. “Just relax and react to me however seems natural.”

Marinette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay. I’m ready.” As ready as she ever was going to be to kiss her beautiful best friend. 

Alya leaned in, slowly, and kissed her on the mouth. 

Her lips were so soft. They moved slowly against Marinette’s, gentle but firm and slightly demanding. Alya put her arms around her and brought her in closer, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other cupping her cheek. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. 

Marinette’s brain short circuited the moment Alya’s lips touched her own. She couldn’t focus on anything else. How did this feel  _ so good _ ? She leaned closer, their chests pressing together, resting her hands tentatively on Alya’s hips. She moved her lips eagerly against Alya’s, wanting to to be closer, to feel her. When Alya deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue against Marinette’s parted lips, she let her in with no hesitation. 

Their tongues moved against each other and she moaned. It felt so good, so right, to kiss Alya. She wrapped her arms tighter around Alya, bringing one hand up and burying it in Alya’s curls. Alya’s hand ran up and down her back, causing her to shiver and press closer. 

Eventually, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. They smiled widely, foreheads touching. 

“I. . . don’t think you need to worry about being a bad kisser,” Alya whispered, rubbing her thumb along Marinette’s jawline.

Marinette laughed with newfound confidence. “It’s only because I have such a good teacher.” And she pressed her lips against Alya’s for another kiss. 


End file.
